Desire
by Cissy Cardbuge
Summary: Castigo. Slughorn. Mazmorras. Noche. Sirius. Bellatrix. Rodolphus. Deseo. Prohibido. Incesto. [Sirius xBellatrix xRodolphus]COMPLETO.


**N/a: Lo sé, lo sé, aún no termino un fic y ya estoy con otro. Pero es que realmente me apetecía hacer algo diferente y de pronto vino a mi mente Bellatrix. **

**Y decidí hacer este fic sobre ella, por que creo que es un personaje sumamente interesante, nadie de el libro de Harry Potter tiene esa chispa de locura y fanatismo que tiene Bellatrix, es única, es oscura, tiene peso, es poderosa… ¿que más se puede decir? **

**De todos modos, espero que esto les guste gente y me dejen reviews!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Desire**

Una corriente del gélido aire característico de las mazmorras se coló por mi túnica haciendo que la piel de las piernas se me erizase por el brusco portazo que había dado Slughorn al salir del recinto.

Y es que yo jamás lo había visto tan furioso en todos los castigos que me ha impuesto desde que comencé Hogwarts. Aún perteneciendo a su casa, Slytherin y a su idiota club de las eminencias, nunca me he librado de un castigo suyo. Pero no me importa. De hecho, disfruto los castigos. Es el precio que se tiene que pagar por el inmenso placer de lo prohibido, es el recordatorio de que lo prohibido siempre va a estar mal. Pero a mí me gusta. A mí, el mal y lo prohibido… me excitan.

¿Que por que estoy, o, más bien, estamos aquí? No me lo pregunten. No tiene importancia. El hecho es que no estoy sola, encerada en esta mohosa mazmorra. Mi querido primo Sirius Black también está aquí, sentado en una butaca al lado de mí, pero evita mirarme, y yo sé muy bien por qué.

Rodolphus Lestrange también nos acompaña. Ese maldito engreído es la causa de mi placer. El placer de mi castigo. Pero me ignora. O, más bien dicho, nos ignora. Y eso es lo que más me disgusta. Nadie, nadie, ignora a Bellatrix Black. Con su aire de frialdad, orgullo y prepotencia, es tan irresistiblemente sexy.

Es un hombre de hielo, dudo que algún sentimiento que no sea el odio tenga cabida en su

corazón, claramente, si es que lo tiene. Me intriga tanto, es cómo una oscura maldición que me muero por descubrir. Una maldición oculta en lo más profundo de su ser, algo que yo tengo que encontrar.

Lestrange va al mismo curso que Sirius y yo. Jamás ha hablado conmigo. Tampoco con Narcissa o Andrómeda. Mucho menos con Sirius, un Gryffindor no es digno de cruzar una palabra con el heredero de la antigua familia Lestrange, aunque ese Gryffindor sea tan o más sangre limpia que el, aunque ese Gryffindor sea un Black.

Giro mi cabeza y apoyo mi barbilla en mi mano al tiempo que mi codo reposa en la mesa sobre la cual se encuentra una extensa hoja de pergamino completamente en blanco y un tintero y una pluma intactas. Se supone que tenemos que escribir como parte del castigo, los nombres de 150 plantas y sus usos para las Pociones. Sólo así podremos salir de esta mazmorra. Pero yo no quiero salir. Encuentro mucho mejor observar detenidamente a mi primo.

No cabe duda de que es todo un Black. Su cabello negro cayendo con una elegancia natural sobre su atractivo rostro de finas facciones, sus ojos grises centelleando de odio y amor al mismo tiempo. Es tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente a mí. Somos polos opuestos. Y ambos sabemos muy bien cómo actúas los polos opuestos.

El ya ha tomado la pluma desde hace mucho tiempo, pero, por lo que alcanzo a ver por encima de su hombro, no lleva escrito mucho en el largo pergamino. Lo noto moverse incómodamente en la silla. Ha notado el rumbo de mi mirada, así que mejor la desvío hacia atrás de Sirius y me encuentro con Rodolphus.

Tiene una esa sonrisa cínica que tanto me disgusta y tanto me provoca. Esta jugueteando con la pluma entre sus dedos. El tampoco a escrito nada. Observo a sus ojos negros brillar malévolos mirándome. No me disgusta su mirada, pero me llega a incomodar.

Siento cómo sus ojos me recorren entera, desnudándome poco a poco. Le sostengo la mirada, pero el hace una mueca de provocación. Vuelvo a girar mi cara para quedar de enfrente a mi hoja de pergamino. Aun de espaldas, puedo percibir la lujuria a través de mi nuca. Es cómo si su mirada me penetrara.

No puedo negar que pensé que el sería el primero que saldría de la mazmorra. Con una mueca de disgusto en las recias facciones. Pero no, el se ha quedado aquí, dejando divagar su mente y su imaginación conmigo. Eso me molestaría si alguna vez yo no hubiera hecho lo mismo.

¿Lestrange?- oigo a Sirius murmurar.

Incitada por la duda, miró a mi querido primo. Observa a Rodolphus con una mueca disgusto y con odio en los ojos. Evidentemente, se ha dado cuenta de la trayectoria que había tomado la mirada de Rodolphus instantes atrás.

-¿Black?- pregunta Rodolphus, mirando el también a Sirius.

-¿Qué hacías?- pregunta este con una sonrisa forzada, intentando disimular, cuando no hay nada que disimular.

-Nada, Black, nada- contesta Rodolphus, que a diferencia de Sirius, permanece muy serio.

Veo a mi primo dirigirle una última mirada de odio a Rodolphus y volverse para seguir con su trabajo. Lestrange nos mira a Sirius y a mí alternadamente, con el ceño fruncido. Sé muy bien lo que piensa.

Mi mirada se posa una vez más en Sirius, que, al parecer, a decidido que hay cosas más importantes en este momento que hacer que el trabajo, por que a dejado su pluma en el escritorio y se ha vuelto hacia mí y hacia Rodolphus, mirándonos inquisitivamente.

No sé por qué, pero, algo me dice que esta noche, nadie va a salir de esta mazmorra. El motivo: _Desire_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío! He escrito mi primer fic sobre Bellatrix! Pensé que no lo lograría por que me estaba costando un trabajo inmenso. Pero aquí está y espero que les guste y me dejen un review!**

_**Besos**_

**Natalia.**


End file.
